Warriors Fanon Wiki:Categorization
Introduction This page features the category system of the wiki! If you have any questions, concerns or ideas about this system, please feel free to contact any of the community's mods/admins. Here are a few basic rules about wiki categorization... Rules and Guidelines *'Please do not create new categories. '''The only way a new category may be created is if permission has been obtained by a content mod or an admin. Once the community grows, we may be able to hold wiki-wide votes on whether or not the new category should be implemented. :3 *'Content categories are ''allowed.' These are categories that look like this : Content (YourUsername). For example, my content category is Content (GlenDusk), and all the fan articles that I create are put under this category. You do not need to ask permission to make a content category. *'Feel free to fix categories.' Pages with category errors (incorrect categories, lacking certain categories, etc.) may be edited so that the categorization is fixed. Nothing else on this page may be edited - if you think that there has been some rule infringement, please let a mod/admin know. :3 *'Ask questions! '''Are you confused about the categories? Questions? Concerns? Please feel free to let someone know - they'll be glad to help! Character Categorization These categories go on pages for individual cats, not for stories, clans, groups, etc. General *Characters (A category to put on any character page!) *She-Cats (For female cats) *Toms (For male cats) *Unusable Clan Cats (For cats from clans not usable, as in, not on the "usable clans" drop-down toolbar.) *LGBT+ (If your character is not straight or cisgender, they go under this category. LGBT stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender, and the plus is for any more similar identities) *Evil (Self explanatory) *Status (Deceased) (Self-explanatory -- whether your cat is in StarClan, the Dark Forest, or somewhere else, they go here) *Catsonas (For any catsona, a OC based off of you) *Adopted Characters (For any character adopted from another user) Rankings These categories are used for the role your character has in the clan. Keep it up to date- if your cat is currently a warrior in their story but used to be an apprentice, use just the "warrior" category. If your cat is deceased, please put the rank they were as last, or whatever rank they are at the end of your story. Clan Rankings *Leaders *Deputies *Medicine Cats *Senior Warriors *Warriors *Apprentices *Queens *Kits *Unborn Kits *Elders Tribe of Rushing Water Rankings *Cave-Guards *Prey-Hunters *To-Bes *Kit-Mothers Clans Obviously, these categories determine which clan or group your character belongs to! See the Wiki Rules for more detail on fan-made clans. If your cat is deceased, please put the clan(s) they were in while they were alive! And if your cat has lived in multiple clans at different times (for instance, Graystripe in the books) then put all of those clans in. * BloodClan Cats * RiverClan Cats * ShadowClan Cats * SkyClan Cats * StarClan Cats * ThunderClan Cats * WindClan Cats (If your cat is in an official fan clan, please use these categories. Please note that not all fanon clans have categories. It's recommended you contact the owner of the fanon clan if you think there should be one) No FanClans at the moment! (If your cat lives outside of a clan, categorize appropriately. We suggest you look at the official Warriors Wiki for any questions or confusion on where your cat fits!) * Kittypets * Loners * Dark Forest Cats * Rogues * Tribe of Rushing Water Cats (If your cat changed Clans, left a Clan, or joined a Clan, put the corresponding category on it) * Former Clan Cats (For Clan cats who left the Clans for some reason) * Former Outsiders (For any cat who was previously a kittypets, loner, rogue, etc, who joined a Clan) * Half-Clan Cats (For any cat who was born in one Clan and moved to another or who has parents of different Clans) Fanfiction Categorization These categories go on pages for your warriors stories. You can post your stories with a page for each chapter, but we recommend publishing it all on one page or blog post. General *Fanfictions (Like the Characters category, this goes on all fanfictions) *Fanfictions (Complete) (If it's finished, please use this category! You may still edit the page even if it has this category, but this category means you have all of the chapters and other parts) *Fanfictions (Incomplete) (For stories yet to be finished!) Canonicity *Fanfictions (Canon) (For fanfictions that use characters, clans, and story arcs completely from the books, without anything the author added. Examples are ship-fics between in-book couples, or stories exploring canon characters as they get older). *Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) (For fanfictions that take place in the settings and stories of the actual books, but usually with new elements or characters.) *Fanfictions (Fanon) (For fanfictions that are "everything goes:" new clans, new characters, new rules to the universe, whatever you want. As long as it's warriors-related, this goes!) Type *Fanfictions (Allegiances) (For the allegiances of fanfictions, as some are on different pages than the fanfiction) *Book Series (For all fanfictions with multiple books) *Super Editions (For stand-alone books, often about characters mentioned in a different book or series) Clan/Tribe Categorizing These are the categories that should go on Clans, whether canon or fanon. Type of Clan/Tribe *Clans (Canon) (For the canon Clans mentioned in the books. No Clan you make should have this category.) *Clans (Fanon) (For any fanmade Clans, whether usable or not) *Tribes (All Tribes go in this category, regardless of whether they are canon or fanon) *Groups (Any group of kittypets, rogues, or anything similar gets this group) Usability *Clans (Unusable) (For any fanon Clan that has not won a Clan Contest) *Clans (Usable) (For any canon Clan or Clan that has won a Clan Contest) *Tribes (Unusable) (All Tribes go in this category, as the currently is no contest to make them usable) Roleplaying These are categories related to roleplaying characters and pages, and should only be added to characters used in roleplay and pages for roleplay. *Role Play Characters (For any OC used in roleplay) *Role Playing Centers (For any page used for roleplay) General These categories can go on any page, and each have a unique meaning, unplaceable in the other groups. *Work In Progress (Self explanatory. For any pages that are 'not a fanfiction 'and are a work in progress) *Collaborations (For any pages worked on by two or more people) *Joke Pages (For any page intended to be funny or not to be taken seriously) *Miscellaneous (For pages that don’t seem to have a specific place on the wiki) *Mature Content (For pages that have violence or graphic images) *Public (For pages that can be edited by by anyone without the page’s creator minding) *Users (For the profile pages of registered Fandom users) *Song Articles (For any articles that are songs, raps, parodies, or otherwise musical) *Requests (For pages offering free things such as art and coding) (The patrols have to go now! We'll be right back with, some, er, fresh-kill- that is a completed category guide). ''Any questions or concerns? Please feel free to comment, or let a mod/admin know. Thank you for taking the time to read this article - we hope that it was useful. Category:Guides